


Link Rant: Vio and Shadow Link

by SingingVio



Series: Link Rants [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: AGAIN SO MUCH SCREAMING FROM ME, i decided to combine these two since their points are so similar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: I combined these because my points for them are so similar.





	Link Rant: Vio and Shadow Link

first of all, both Shadow and Vio are depicted as mean or heartless a lot of the time. I CANNOT LET THIS STAND. Vio is shown to care for the Links a lot. he tells Green that he can talk to Vio any time he wants about anything. FRIENDSHIP. also, when he’s describing the other Links’ personalities, he PETS RED ON THE HEAD AND IT IS ADORABLE. he’s also really loyal. Vio didn’t give a second thought about what Shadow was offering, or that’s what it seemed like, his top priority was keeping Hyrule safe and saving Zelda.

now, Shadow is not mean at all, as it may seem like in the manga. he burns down towns and cities at the start and is shown to be cruel and a mass-murderer. yes, that’s true at the beginning of the whole freaking thing. do we really know what he was thinking during this whole thing? he might have been scared, reluctant, or something along those lines. as Zelda said in the tower of winds, Shadow was also a Link, and that he was, deep down, a hero.

this prompted Shadow to committing suicide in order to save Hyrule, the Links, and Zelda. which I am still really upset about because WHYYYYYYYYY.

ahem.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO so that was the end of the Links Rant series, and I know all of them were so short, but I hope they brought the pints across that I had.


End file.
